


the sequel of obligation

by MulaSaWala



Series: the short ones collection [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love, or so they think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala
Summary: Friendship is not always the sequel to obligation.(but sometimes it is the prequel to love)





	the sequel of obligation

The part of John Reese that loves Harold is something of a gift. John takes it out in the dead of night, a thought to hold, to poke and prod at.

The thought: There is a piece of him unbroken enough to recognize the goodness of Harold Finch. Maybe not enough to know right from wrong, but enough to know that the distinction still exists, and that someone could see it.

John marvels, and loves Harold all the more.

  
Harold Finch does not love John Reese back (John thinks), but even this is okay. There is danger, his mind whispers, for the people who care for John Reese, born as he was under a cursed star. At least this way, Harold is safe.

 

\---

  
The part of Harold Finch that loves John Reese is neatly folded and tucked away. It is irrelevant, he thinks (it’s not), a line of code with no purpose.

Consider: an if statement, with no else. There is nothing to be done for it, because nothing can be done. If you pull on the useless string of code, will Harold’s universe unravel?

  
Safer to keep it tucked away, nice and tidy, see? It’s not bothering anyone.

It is enough that John gives Harold hope, allows him to think that all is not lost. Who would look upon a guiding star and think to ask it for more? 

 

(and in the dead of night, Harold does not ask, but he _yearns_ )

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should be updating my other fics, but this one was in the way :/
> 
> also, i know the summary was hella cheesy, but i love cheese wygd


End file.
